Once We Were Gods
|season = 3 |number = 15 |epnumber = 59 |prodcode = 315 |image = 315-Anubis attack.gif |airdate = March 14, 2014 |viewers = 5.63 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Shark Tank' Adjusted Up, 'Dateline', 'Neighbors', 'Undercover Boss', 'Enlisted' & 'Blue Bloods' Adjusted Down |writer = Alan DiFiore |director = Steven DePaul |co-stars = Damien Puckler as Meisner Spencer Conway as Alexander Gene Freedman as Gregor Danilov Susannah Mars as Dr. Richet Sophie Soong as Suzanne Li Kendall Wells as Woods Verrat 1 Cooper Taylor as Woods Verrat 2 Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Kineclair projector |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the fifteenth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on March 14, 2014 on NBC. Press Release AN ANCIENT EGYPTIAN MYSTERY CAUSES CHAOS IN PORTLAND -- ANNE DUDEK AND RICHARD LEE JACKSON GUEST STAR -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) find themselves thrown into the middle of an ancient battle and things heat up when the Wesen Council decides to get involved. Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) fill everyone in on early Wesen history. Meanwhile, Sgt. Wu (Reggie Lee) is still reeling from the events he recently experienced. As things heat up in Europe, one of the Resistance's most trusted allies gets compromised as he tries to protect Adalind (Claire Coffee). Bitsie Tulloch and Sasha Roiz also star. Synopsis At a Portland University, a contractor and a workman break through a wall, revealing an unknown room. Inside they find a wooden crate, so they decide they need to get someone from the university to check it out. Professor Vera Gates goes into the room with them, and she tells the contractor to open up the crate. Inside the crate is a sarcophagus depicting the Egyptian God . The sarcophagus is opened, and Professor Gates gets excited when she sees what's inside. At the psychiatric hospital, Wu sits at a table alone and draws an image of an Aswang. At Nick and Juliette's home, Nick, Juliette, Monroe, Rosalee, and Hank sit around the kitchen table discussing Wu's situation. Hank explains how he was before things were explained to him and says that once things were explained, it took some getting used to, but now he is fine. Rosalee says he only took it so well because Nick was his partner and he trusted him. Juliette says if she wasn't with Nick, she isn't sure she would want to know about Wesen. Rosalee says they should wait and see how Wu responds to treatment. In a hotel room, Karl Herman and Bob Taylor watch the news where Professor Gates is being interviewed about the sarcophagus. She explains that it is unique because it depicts Anubis instead of a pharaoh. Karl and Bob say the sarcophagus grave is unholy and agree they are doing "it" tonight. That night, the duo break into Professor Gates' lab to steal the mummy inside the sarcophagus. Karl starts using spray paint on a wall to write a message before they leave. A campus police officer hears them in the lab after an object is knocked to the floor by Bob. They try hiding, but the officer spots Bob and tells him to come out. Karl, woged as a dog-like Wesen, attacks the officer causing his gun to shoot. The officer is knocked out, but the bullet fired hit Bob, who collapses and dies. Karl runs up to him when another officer comes into the lab. Karl grabs the gun of the first officer and shoots the other officer, killing him. At the psychiatric hospital, Wu talks with Dr. Richet about his Aswang experience. She has him describe what it looked like and what his grandmother told him about it. She then talks about how he said other people were at the scene when he saw the Aswang, but they said they didn't see anything. Wu says what he saw felt real, but she asks how it could be real if he is the only one who saw it. Wu has no answer and can only sigh. Later, Nick and Hank go to visit Wu. Hank tells him he looks better than the last time they were there, and Wu says he doesn't remember them being there. They continue talking about Wu's experience so far at the psychiatric hospital until Nick gets a call about the murder in Professor Gates' lab, so Nick and Hank leave and let Wu know that they'll be back. At the scene, Franco gives them info about one cop dying and the other being in the hospital. Franco says the officer in the hospital said the sarcophagus lid was open, although it is closed now. While Nick and Hank are examining the scene, Professor Gates arrives. Nick says to let her in, and she has them help her open the sarcophagus to check the mummy for any damage, which there is none. Nick comments on the mummy being strangely shaped, and Professor Gates says there could be many reasons why, but she hasn't started examining it yet. Hank asks if she knows what the symbols on the wall mean, and she tells him they say, "I protect the dead," which is part of an inscription found in tomb. She says that some people think of it as a curse, before leaving the lab so Nick and Hank can finish investigating. At Kronenberg Castle, Sebastien walks in to meet Viktor. Viktor is pouring drinks and tells him to sit. Sebastien asks if he has done something wrong, and Viktor tells him yes, but it's not too late to make things right. Gregor Danilov appears and tells Sebastien that all he has to do is tell them all the names of his friends in the Resistance. Danilov then forces Sebastien's head back as Viktor pours a drink in, causing Sebastien to choke a little. Viktor tells Danilov he is all his and Danilov takes Sebastien away. At the precinct, Nick and Hank do research on Karl Herman and Bob Taylor and talk to Captain Renard. Nick discovers Karl Herman is on the terrorist watch list and is wanted for arson, theft, and homicides. He breaks into museums and leaves graffiti protesting the desecration of the dead. Hank and Nick tell Renard that they think Karl could be the same kind of Wesen as the mummy. In his hotel room, Karl gets a phone call, and he tells the caller that he is going to do something that night and that they should be ready. Meisner is walking in the woods when he hears crying. He finds Adalind's daughter lying on the ground and wonders how she got there. He picks her up to bring her back to the cabin. When he arrives, he finds that Adalind is holding the baby and that what he is carrying is a pile of sticks. Meisner says he could hear the baby's heartbeat, and Adalind thinks back to when Doctor Hawelka told her she heard two heartbeats during an ultrasound. Nick, Hank, and Juliette go to talk to Rosalee and Monroe at the spice shop. Nick asks if the mummy is a mummified Anubis fully woged, and Monroe says it could be. Rosalee says that lots of Egyptian Gods were Wesen. Nick shows Monroe and Rosalee the symbols Karl left behind and tells them what they mean. They both immediately suspect the Beati Paoli and tell everyone a little about the group's history. Nick, Hank, and Juliette head to the trailer while Monroe and Rosalee wait to meet with their wedding planner. Monroe asks Rosalee if they should inform the Wesen Council about what has happened, and Rosalee says no because it's been all over the news, so they have probably heard about things already. Wu has a dream of his Aswang encounter. When he wakes up, he tries to tell himself it's just a story, but then he hears ticking. He gets out of bed and picks up a chair, but after a few seconds, he puts it down. At the trailer, Juliette reads an entry in one of the diaries about an encounter with an Anubis. The entry mentions that part of the encounter was filmed, and Juliette asks Nick if he has the film. He says he might, so Hank looks and ends up finding it. The three of them watch the film of a Grimm interrogating an Anubis Prisoner. After reading more about the Anubis, Nick concludes that Karl Herman was at Professor Gates' lab to steal the mummy, so they should warn her in case he tries again. At the spice shop, Monroe and Rosalee are closing the shop when there is a knock at the door. Monroe answers it, revealing Alexander who wants to speak to Nick. Nick and Hank go to Professor Gates' lab to talk to her while she is examining the mummified Anubis. She is very impressed by it, saying it is unlike anything she has ever seen before, and concludes that it's unlikely that someone fabricated it. After some convincing, Nick gets the professor to step aside for a few moments to talk with him and Hank. They tell her they think someone may try to steal the mummy again and that she should move the mummy to a more secure location. She says it is secure and asks if they know who is responsible. She tells them to just do their job and catch the guy because she has extra security guarding her lab now, adding that she will not be intimidated by "some activist thug." Nick then gets a call from Monroe, who says Alexander wants to talk with him. Monroe gives Alexander the phone and says he would rather talk in person, so Nick and Hank go to Monroe's house to meet. Renard tries calling Sebastien but gets no answer, and he wonders why Sebastien isn't answering. At the castle, Danilov's men are Sebastien trying to get names. Viktor walks up and says he is very forgiving. He tells Sebastien, "You can either change your mind or choke on your heroics." Juliette goes to visit Wu at the psychiatric hospital. She tells him that she has gone through something similar after she was in the hospital for awhile and asks if he remembers the night she shot up her house. She tells him she thought she was seeing ghosts at one point and tells him that it absolutely scared her. Wu asks how she got past the feeling that what she saw was real, and she tells him she decided it didn't matter if it was real or not; she had to lose her fear of it, which helped her get better. Nick arrives to Monroe's home and Alexander says he needs Nick's help. He mentions that Karl Herman is a member of the Beati Paoli. Alexander says they don't condone what the Beati Paoli do, but they also don't usually get in their way. This time, however, because he killed the guard, he has gone too far. Alexander says the council wants Nick to stop Herman. Alexander implies he wants Nick to kill Herman since that is what Grimms do. Nick tries to say he won't do it, and Alexander says Karl called the council asking for help to steal the mummy, and he believes he is gong to ask Professor Gates for her "help." He tells Nick he doesn't have much time. He leaves the house to catch a plane home, and Monroe and Rosalee agree that it is weird the council wants a Grimm to kill a Wesen. Professor Gates arrives home, and not long after she puts down the things she is carrying, Karl Herman presses a knife to her throat. Hank walks into the house after Alexander leaves, and he is told what the conversation was about. Nick tries calling Professor Gates but gets no answer. Hank says he called in an APB watch on Alexander's rental car just in case. Karl holds Professor Gates at knife point and makes her call off the extra security at her lab. In Europe, Sebastien gave in and led the Verrat and Viktor to where he dropped Adalind and Meisner off. The Verrat agents all grab guns from the trunk of one of the cars and head to the forest with one staying behind to watch Sebastien. In the cabin, Meisner is cooking a meal and tells Adalind about his girlfriend being killed by the Royals. Renard calls Meisner, and he tells him that he is unable to get a hold of Sebastien after two days of trying. Renard asks if Sebastien knows where they are, and Meisner says he could point them in the right direction. Renard tells them they should probably get moving as soon as possible. Renard says if they can make it to , he will make arrangements to get the three of them out of the country. Wu sits in his room looking at the drawing he made of the Aswang and thinks about what Juliette said to him. After Alexander told Nick he had been in town for only a day, Hank gets a call confirming Alexander picked up his rental car three days ago, so he gets a patrol car to the university to keep an eye out for his car. At the university, Karl is walking Professor Gates to her office with a knife at her throat when they see a campus police officer, so Karl pulls Professor Gates into to a room off to the side to hide. Nick and Hank arrive, so the officer goes to let them into the building. Nick and Hank head to the lab, and Hank gets a notification that Alexander's car is parked behind the building. Nick then calls Monroe and Rosalee to have them come to the university to keep an eye on Alexander's car. In the lab, Karl woges and is about to attack Professor Gates when Nick and Hank come in. Karl throws Professor Gates down and she hits her head, knocking her out. He then attacks Nick, and they fight for a few moments, but Nick gains the upper hand and arrests Karl. Outside the building, Professor Gates asks how long she was out and that she thought Karl looked exactly like Anubis. Nick tells her she took a big hit to the head and has been stressed lately, which would probably explain what she saw, and she agrees. Nick and Hank go back to the lab in case Alexander showed up. In Europe, the Verrat and Viktor arrive to the cabin, but Adalind, her baby, and Meisner are already gone. However, Viktor notes that the fireplace is still warm, so he deduces they should be close by. In the woods, Meisner, Adalind, and the baby are walking and trying to get away before the Verrat catch up. Nick and Hank find the mummy missing in the lab. Nick gets a call from Monroe and Rosalee, who say Alexander just loaded the mummy into his car. As Alexander drives away, Nick steps in front of Alexander's car and gets in. Nick confronts him about lying. Alexander says he can't let him stop him this time, and Nick says he isn't going to just this instance. Nick, Hank, Monroe, Rosalee, and Alexander head to a open location near the woods and build a funeral pyre to burn the Anubis mummy. After lighting the pyre, the three Wesen woge and watch in solemn respect as their ancient counterpart is cremated, while Nick and Hank watch off to the side. Later, Nick and Hank pick Wu up from the psychiatric hospital. He says what he thinks he saw wasn't real and that it was all just in his head, and that's where it's going to stay. Guest Stars Wesen Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from , , and was reused (flashbacks). *Filming for the episode began on January 8, 2014. *The title sequence and, by extension, the title sequence theme, was extended this episode, showing many of the regular characters and more elements pertaining to the show. Continuity *Wu deals with his traumatic encounter with Lani Tomas in . Trivia *This was the first episode in which the episode quote had no background image. *While looking through some of the film spool cases in the trailer, Hank finds one entitled " ." This is a reference to the largest impact event ever recorded on Earth, a tremendous explosion in 1908 that was caused by an asteroid or comet near the in Russia. *Kendall Wells, who portrays Woods Verrat 1, also portrayed Kyle in . *The title references the way the Anubis were venerated in Ancient Egypt. *The hieroglyph graffiti left at the university is actually very well done - it reads, from left to right, "khu=i sb-n ka=f", which is Middle Egyptian language meaning "I protect him whose soul has traveled." Later on, the film spool is marked with the word "Anubis" in hieroglyphs. References fa:فصل3:_قسمت_15